HARRY school musical
by kaisgurl
Summary: yuoi galore nothing's a bore at hogwart's high-school-for-under-age-wizards-who-like-to-sing try saying THAT three times fast pairing's DMxHP !harry uke! !draco nice!


at excactly 8:30 the griffondor commen room woke up and wouldn't you know they broke into song OH DEAR LORD HELP US ALL

harry:"slow down you move to fast."  
ron:"you gotta make the morning last."

hermione;"kicking back those cobble stones lookin for fun and feeling groovy"

ron+harry:"(feeling feeling groovy.)"

meanwhile on the other side of the castle the slytherins where waking up

and one draco malfoy was with them.

malfoy:"na na na na na na can't touch this."

pansy:"na na na na na na can't touch that."

crabbe:"malfoy's to sexy for milan to sexy for milan."

goyle."new york and japan."

while the two other houses where singing there hearts out

luna was feeding the thestral's why thinking about harry and draco's relationship.

luna:(SOLO)"hands touch eyes meet sudden silence sudden heat

hearts leap in a giddy world he could be that boy but i'm not

that girl."

hermione appears and walks slowly out of the tree's singing softly

hermione:"don't dream to far don't lose sight of who you are

he could be that boy but your not that girl.

hermione+luna:"Ev'ry so often we long to steal

To the land of what-might-have-been

But that doesn't soften the ache we feel

When reality sets back in."

luna:"Blithe smile, lithe limb

he who's winsome, he wins him

blonde hair with a gentle curl

That's the guy he chose

And Heaven knows

I'm not that guy."

while luna and hermione where doing deppressing emo shit harry had finally made

his way to the great hall."

harry:"FOOD glorius FOOD."

griffondors excluding hermione who was still being deppresing

start singing

griffendors:"HOW MUCH DO WE LOVE IT."

harry.:"never five percent fat."

dobby:"FUCK YOU HARRY."

harry:"didn't know you swung that way dobby."

dobby:"fuck off."

harry:"your dreams my nightmares."

dobby glared at harry and evaporated off to do what ever gay little house elf's

did in there free time

draco walked down the stairs humming some random tune

suddenly he tripped over

draco:"what the hell"notices first year girl lying on floor looking extremly pissed

draco:"whats your name??"

deliliah."delilah i'm from new york."

draco:unable to hold smirksings

"hey there delilah whats it like in new york

city i'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight

you look so pretty yes you do."

draco kisses delilah hand as harry and ron walk through the door

draco:"this isn't what you think i'm not cheating on you!"

harry:"You can tell me that there's nobody else

ron: (But I feel it)

You can tell me that you're home by yourself

ron (But I see it)

You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want

But I know,i know

Your love is just a lie

ron (Lie)

It's nothing but a lie

ron (Lie)

draco:"please stop singing!"

harry:"play that funky music white boy play that funky music right."

draco:"and iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii will always love you."

harry:"ok ok i get it you weren't cheating on me

draco:"what d'you wanna do now."

harry:"let's watch granger and lovegood being emo's then

sing for no other reason except were bored."

suddenly dumbledore walks past singing loudly

dumbledore:"IM BRINGING SEXY BACK."

harry+draco:"ok then..."

dumbledore:"um...hi boy's...this is awkward."

delilah:"where the hell is this shit coming from i'm going!!"

delilah leaves and voldemort walks in

dumbledore:"its he-who-must-not-be-named."

harry:"hi tom!"

tom riddle a.k.a voldiemort

tom:"oh hi boy-who-never-dies uh try saying that three times fast."

harry:"my names harry dipshit."

dumbledore:"i'm just gonna back away slowly."

tom:"but dumbledore you said we'ed spend the night toghether."

harry:"ew bad mental images MAKE THEM STOP."

dumbledore:"tom you discraced my name for that you will you

be punished NO SEX."

tom:"i'll be good."

harry:"so lets go see if we can get granger and lovegood to cut themselves

silly."

draco:"your such a sadist i think you need to be punished your getting spanked

tonight or no sex haven't decided"

harry:"option 1 sounds fun."

draco:"ok let's go"

draco and harry made there way to he forbbiden forest when they got there

they hid behind a tree waiting until hermione and luna started talking again

hermione:"ok so luna this is meeting 205 of depressing emo shit do you have

any depressing thought's at all."

luna:"no skip to the part where we bleed out our soul's so we can never get hurt."

harry:"i've had an evil physcotic idea...OH DRACO I LOVE YOU MAKE LONG AND

PASSIONATE LOVE TO ME."

draco:catching on"YES HARRY MY LOVE I WILL."

hermione and luna burst into tears muttering curses and hugging them selves

dracp:"you evil bastard."

harry:"my parents where married."

draco:"i love you."

harry:"no you love my body."

harry:"i'm bringing sexy back."

draco:"yeah"

harry:"those other boy's don't know how to act."

draco:"yeah."

harry then stop's grin's and wouldn't you know it burst's off running while

draco some how ended up tied to a tree

draco:"HAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY."

harry:"YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS."

draco:"UNTIE ME NOW."

harry is now to far away or at least draco thinks so

draco:'he is getting one heck of a spanking when i get untied'

TO BVE CONTINUED...

disclaimer:ok as you probably can tell I OWN NOTHING not

harry potter is j.k rowling's and the song's are various artist's

i own nothing except the little voice in my head

hey i've alway's wondered why is it read and review i mean your reading it anyway you have to read to review so why not just say review??

if anyone has any song requests i'll be happy to oblige

unless of course it's a crap song just tell me the title and singer/band/song writer

JUST BECAUSE YOU REQUEST A SONG DOSEN'T MEAN I'LL USE IT...

next time

draco PUNISHES harry

meeting 206 of deppresing e.m.o shit

and anything else MY little voice tells me to use

harry:"you can call me harry


End file.
